


I'm Home

by ChronicleArt (KadriahWolf9416)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, The last three are just mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadriahWolf9416/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year.<br/>Shiro has been gone for a year.<br/>A year without love<br/>A year without hope<br/>A year without the man Keith loves.</p>
<p>Shiro is finally back where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

A year.

Shiro has been gone for a year.

A year without love

A year without hope

A year without the man Keith loves.

\------

When he saw the ship crash land, he didn't dare hope that it was Shiro… but he had to check and he knew he would have get whomever it was in that ship out of the Garrison's hands.

Keith immediately jumped onto his pod and raced to the crash site, he watched a lot of people rush in and he knew that whoever was in that pod was going to end up being quarantined, he also knew that he needed a distraction. He hatched a plan and went into action.

\------

It was easy enough to rig the explosives and get everyone to run to check it out. It was even easier to get inside the bay. But it wasn't easy seeing a familiar face lying on the metal table. It wasn't easy seeing that familiar face with an unfamiliar scar, hair color, and metal arm, either.

\------

The rescue hadn't gone the way he had planned at all. With just Shiro and him on the pod, their escape would have been quick and clean. With the three extra people however, it made it just that much more challenging. Even with the unforeseen circumstances, however, they had all made it out in one piece, and Shiro was finally where he belonged, back with Keith.

\------

It had taken a couple hours for the sedative to wear off, and now for Keith it was just a waiting game to see how long it would be before Shiro would wake up. Keith had everyone else wait in his semblance of a living room and away from Shiro, right now he was being very overprotective but who could blame him? The love of his life had been missing for a year and now here he is miraculously alive when all had thought him dead.

He really didn't want to leave Shiro's side but he thought he should probably go and check on the three cadets in his living room. He made sure they had blankets and everything and then made his way back to his room, sure that he would find Shiro still sleeping, but he was wrong.

He walked in and Shiro's wide eyes quickly shifted to the intruder but the look on his face changed from terrified to confused. "Keith?"

Keith almost started crying when he heard his name from his lover's lips. "Hi, Shiro." He responded simply. What he didn't expect was for Shiro to vault out of bed and rush over to Keith, running his hands over his chest and body, and then finally settling on his face. "Keith… you're actually real. This isn't a dream?" Keith released a laugh through his tears and smiled.

"It's not a dream. You're here, you're home." At Keith's statement, Shiro brought his hand up to run it through Keith's hair and the other one went to his face to wipe away the tears that were falling.

"I love you, so much." Shiro stated quickly.

"I love you, too." Keith said and then they kissed, soft and sweet. The feeling of each other in their arms had been prevented for too long but now Keith would never let them be parted again. Shiro had pulled back from the kiss lightly and had barely heard the words from Shiro's lips before they were back on his, kissing him even deeper.

"I'm home."

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This fic is in collaboration with [Mia-ng](http://mia-ng.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who did the wonderful drawing that is at the end of this fic.


End file.
